User blog:Styracosaurus Rider/Certain pieces of fiction
The end will begin on May 27. Trouble is, I need to have all of my stories finished by then. This gives me roughly 18 days to finish 11 stories. *Story: 66 3 *Story: Approaching Dark whenevs *Story: Awakening 2 *Story: Echoes whenevs *Story: Genesis (done) *Story: Nemesis (upon further examination, I've decided it really isn't vital. I can move things around. Still, it should be finished soon, just not within the next 6 5 2 days. *Story: Peaceable Kingdom 4 *Story: The Paradise Planet (done) *Story: The Taxidermist whenevs *Story: Tirac of Novus 1 *Story: Wanderers/The Unseen (should be doable within a day) 5 Story: Ultimatum and the various non-canon stories can wait as they are (relatively) unimportant and planny-free, but these 11 are what I need. And one hasn't even been created yet... Good news first: thankfully, 7 of these stories are rather straightforward, much shorter than Skrapping, and should be finished with a few solid hours of work each. Naturally, my top priorities are the collaborative stories, because other people write them too. There are 4 of them. Which is a bit of an uncomfortable number, really. This is why I am going to politely ask if I can simply finish up those stories myself, making things go along faster. Anything thrown into the stories that you (the other authors) find lacking or don't really like, I can fix it up at a later date. Sorry to throw this out so suddenly, but there is a rather large and fuzzy Holbenilord behind me who wants to get his plan done quick. Naturally, I cannot interfere or we all die. Let me go through them one by one. *Awakening is kind of a really big planny story, and most of the other collab authors have vanished. And there's still the majority of plot to go through. *Paradise Planet is a bit easier, because we know the plot to some intermediate degree and Ping can provide feedback when he's on. *Echoes is fairly straightforward, we just really need to pick up the pace *But then there is Nemesis. Three authors, seven Gehennians, a bunch of rabidly sadistic Angeli, and planny bits from everyone stashed inside. Frankly, I haven't a clue about what to do. Help. Post comments please. That's all. Please please please comment and approve of this, before I do anything stupid. ---- Well, there are 4 days left, and I have...8 stories to do. Which obviously isn't happening. What does this mean? Is my plan all for naught? Will it be...canceled? Nice try but no. I'm still going to work at the same pace (I actually felt PP was a bit rushed...but I can change non-planny elements later and hey, it was worth it wasn't it? Go read), but BOTE will still go on ahead on the 27th as planned. I'm just going to work on it really slowly. Maybe, one section a day. However, I am probably correctly assuming that you'll feel cheated if all you get on the one year anniversary is a measly little section about the Sixth Order of the Angiosan Clergy, so I'm posting multiple sections that day. I can assure you that the day will be suitably epical, as you'll see a couple of new races that haven't been immortalized in fiction yet (or...have they?), more fun with Dwaman, the return of a certain book (hmmmmm), and an awakening. No, not that Awakening. Still have to finish that one :P So, Don't Panic, as they say. Category:Blog posts